diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Necromancer
is a tier 3 tank upgrade from the Sniper - Overseer branch other than the Overlord or Manager. Appearance The Necromancer's appearance is similar to that of the Overseer, with the only difference being a square tank body opposed to a round one. Ability Starting out with no drones, the Necromancer must touch Yellow Squares to gain drones. This "infects" them, darkening their color to an orange square (or red/blue in Team DM, Domination, and Mothership modes), and turning them into drones like an Overseer's. Such a drone will occasionally spawn from the Necromancer, but this occurs so rarely that players should not rely on it. These square drones are controlled exactly like regular triangle drones, but they can also be used to infect other squares until you hit a maximum of 20 (+ 2 x Drone Count) squares, each with less the health of a Red triangle. If you max out Drone Count, the maximum of square drones is 34. In Team Deathmatch, Domination, and Mothership, the squares are coloured to their respective team. Controls Necromancer is very similar to the Overseer and Overlord in terms of controls. Left clicking and pressing E for Auto Fire causes square drones to follow the cursor, and holding right click or shift repels them from the cursor. Leaving the mouse unpressed causes them to congregate around you in a dense cloud. Movement controls are typical. Tips * Upgrading Drone Count as the Necromancer will increase the amount of square drones it can control by two per point spent. * By holding shift or right mouse, your square drones will fly off in the opposite direction that they are moving/pointing. * Do not target fast moving and high Rate of Fire (RoF) tanks. They will just keep on running while killing your drones. * Gather as many square drones as you can, then suicide them into a single level 45 tank. This works especially well on Overlord and Overseer classes, as they usually place lots of confidence in their triangle drones ability to block them. * Don't go to Pentagon Nest or near Octotanks (or other high RoF tanks), because if they defeat your square drones you won't be able to get more quickly. * A way to quickly gain squares is to first infect a few, then go to a relatively undisturbed area (lots of polygons) and right-click them into it. Wait around ten seconds, then call your sqares back. You can usually get around 3/4ths of your maximum drones that way. However, make sure there are no hostile tanks around when you do this, as you will be undefended. * The Necromancer is a fairly powerful class as it can amass an army of drones as long as there are yellow squares around you. Their drones together easily overpowers tanks with low bullet penetration, mainly those of sniper classes. * Necromancers can defeat some tanks but most rapid fire tanks can destroy the cubes so remember this if your a Necromancer. Trivia * Notably, the Necromancer and Mothership are the only tanks with a body shape other than that of a circle. * In the past, each of the Necromancer's square drones had HP values, suggesting more survivability than ordinary triangle drones, or perhaps reflecting their past as a normal square. The HP value have been removed. *Originally, Reload had very little effect (Reload can make the necromancer make new squares by themselves, although this was a slow process) on the Necromancer, but as of June 13th, it increases the number of square drones one can have to 20 + 2 x Reload/Drone Count and the name of the Reload changed to Drone Count. This makes the max number of square drones for a Necromancer is 34. *It was also learned through the June 13th change log that the maximum number of drones a Necromancer could have before this change was 28. *Although the Necromancer does have barrels, it does not shoot out squares. Category:Classes Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io